warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Knell
The Knell is 's signature pistol that ultilizes its scope to more accurately land shots at long range. Although its magazine can only hold 1 round (2 rounds when equipped with Harrow), headshots grant it infinite ammunition and increased critical multiplier and status chance for a short duration, making it a "high risk, high reward" weapon. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals and damage. Advantages *High and damage – effective against armor and shields. *High critical chance. *Headshots trigger the Death Knell buff, additively increasing the modded critical multiplier by 0.5 x buff stacks and modded status chance by 20% and granting unlimited ammo for 2 seconds. **Stacks up to three times and can be refreshed on consecutive headshots. *Good fire rate. *Precise at long range due to the scope feature. **Scope can be used even in Bleedout. Disadvantages *Low damage – less effective against health. *Low base critical multiplier. *Very low base status chance. *Low reload speed. *Extremely low ammunition pool of only ten rounds. *Can only load one shot at a time (two when used by ). **Impractical to use mods that increase pistol magazine size. Notes *When used by , the Knell's magazine size is increased by 1''' round, for a total of '''2 rounds. *Upon headshots, the pistol gets the 2-second Death Knell buff which allows it to consume no ammo while firing, bypassing the need to reload. **Stacks up to three times on consecutive headshots with each stack having its own duration. **Adds a flat crit multiplier bonus per stack: **: 1.5 (1 + Crit Damage Mods) + 0.5 Number of Stacks}} **Also adds a flat status chance bonus of 20% per stack. **No weak spots other than actual heads activate the buff. ***This also means that Lephantis Heads will not trigger the buff. ***Headshots on invulnerable enemies will still grant the buff, but not with invulnerable bosses. **As an indication that this buff is active, the scope design while zoomed in will evolve, as well as showing the Death Knell buff in the UI. ***The scope shows a 1.5x, 2.0x or 2.5x crit multiplier for the number of stacks respectively which does not represent the actual buff. Tips *Synergizes well with , , , , , all other "On headshot" arcanes, , and (only if using ). This is due to it having a fast reload, extremely small magazine, and the focus on scoring headshots. **Harrow's , in particular, synergizes extremely well with Knell as chained enemies leave their heads very vulnerable to being shot at. ** also works particularly well with Knell, as the Bullet Attractor-like fields caused by throwing the speargun are created over the enemies' heads, and make it easier to land headshots. **Orvius' charged attack holds enemies in the air where they are open to headshots. **Combining a maxed with an maxed active will give a combined 322% crit chance bonus, bringing crit chance for the Knell to 84.4%. *Works surprisingly well in conjunction with 's , as headshots on the controlled enemy will still trigger Death Knell, but they will not take damage until the ability ends. This way you can always have a big-headed-buddy of your choice nearby for easy activations. * can be very beneficial on this weapon, as it will increase the fire rate during the infinite ammo buff considerably if you can score a headshot quickly after reloading. * is also a viable mod for this pistol, especially when expecting enemies to spawn in a corridor such as the main hallway in a Void Defense mission, or when trying to score a headshot against an enemy hiding behind cover or Shield Lancers. Trivia *A knell is the sound made by a bell, specifically when rung to signify a death or a funeral. *When viewed from overhead Knell resembles a cross, possibly in reference to 's priest/exorcist theme. *There is Tennobet engraved at the bottom of Knell's handle. This translates to "KUHT", which could mean "Cut". Media HarrowPistol.png|Knell in Codex. Warframe Knell, Penalized For Not Scoring Head - 4 Forma Build thesnapshot How to use the Knell- Properly! (Warframe weapon guide) Warframe - KNELL BUILD - Sniper Pistol 4 forma Knell Quick Showcase Bullet Hell (For Enemies) - 4 Forma Warframe - All Tenno Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Knell: 1.15->1.2 *Fixed the Knell forcing a reload when empty even if you got a headshot. *The Knell is now automatic. *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! **Knell now has a 2 round mag when wielded by Harrow. *(Undocumented) Increased reload time from 1.0s to 2.0s. *Fixed Knell gaining multiple procs for a single shot on Client. *Death Knell buff also adds +20% status chance. *Fixed incorrect projectile sounds with the Knell. *Fixed the Knell's Penitence buff not removing when the duration was complete. *Fixed the Knell not displaying its Penitence buff icon in Conclave. *Fixed the Knell not updating it’s scope UI correctly in Conclave. *Fixed the Knell headshot buff having default icon and description. *Fixed a crash when hitting enemies with the Knell while zoomed (32-bit only). *Introduced. }} See Also * , 's signature speargun. es:Knell Category:Tenno Category:Single Sidearm Category:Single-Shot Category:Update 21 Category:Weapons with Passives Category:Signature Weapons